


45 Seconds

by Sersi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sersi/pseuds/Sersi
Summary: Some Gin/Aizen thing I made for a little chuckle.





	45 Seconds

One day, Aizen found Gin crouched in a random corner of his Palace. The word day is used loosely here. Days did not come and night did not pass in Hueco Mundo. 

The brunet scoffed and carded his fingers through his hair, tucking a few stray strands behind his ear save for the long strand down the middle of his forehead. He approached Gin slowly, dragging his feet at a pace fit for a lazy King. 

As he loomed over Gin, he noticed that his subordinate was tracing the pad of his index finger across the floor, drawing in the dust gathering there. He kept his dark brown eyes on the white-haired fox for a moment longer before the corner of his lip twitched and he straightened his posture. “You should have ordered someone to clean that up by now.”

_15 seconds._

Gin continued drawing on the floor with his eyes creased into his usual smile and picked his head up for long enough to glance back at Aizen. His other hand was still firmly planted on his opposite knee. His smile parts and his words spill out one after the other with his familiar southern twang smothering them. 

“Well, ain’t y’ a sight for th’ sorest eyes, Aizen-sama. Y’know, I was jus’ thinkin’ about ya.” 

_20 seconds._

Aizen quirked a brow at his former lieutenant and current...Gin. (His title was pending.) “If you were thinking about me, wouldn’t you have looked for me?” 

Gin smiled. “Would y’ have liked somethin’ like that?” 

Aizen’s brow furrowed and he placed one of his hands on his hip. “Are you taunting me right now?” 

Gin’s brow quirked without his eye opening. “Tauntin’?” 

_35 seconds._

“If you wanted me, why are you in a corner drawing in the dirt?”

The snowy haired cheshire held his hand up, showing Aizen the dusty fingertip. “S’ not dirt, s’ dust.” 

“Same thing.” 

“Well now yer’ jus’ mincing words, Aizen-sama.” 

_45 seconds._

“As you were, Gin.” Aizen waved a hand dismissively and didn’t bother with Gin’s little activity any further. As usual, 45 long seconds of talking to the sneaky little fox made him give in.


End file.
